NEVER SHORT OF EXPECTATIONS
by madmindzoe
Summary: A sequel to "REASON". The story behind why Hanji was wearing the white dress. LeviHan


NEVER SHORT OF EXPECTATIONS

For the first time since she managed to kick off that titan's head in a battle outside the walls, Hanji Zoe was at a loss for words. Her mouth was open but there were no words, not even a sound or a whisper, trailed out of it. To the people present in the room, she looked even more idiotic than moments when she is messing around with the human-eating monsters she consider as pets.

It was a day before an expedition. Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scouting Legion Corps, alongside squad leaders Mike Zacharias and Hanji Zoe were called inside Wall Sina for a meeting. It came across as slightly surprising that the shortest of the quartet and humanity's strongest soldier was excluded; however, the two squad leaders reached a reasoning that squarely fits and is of no actual damage whatsoever.

"_Oi_ Erwin, aren't you going to put your foot down on this? Seriously?" Mike asked, a questioning look painted on his face. As always, Erwin remained stoic and not even the uncanny nose of the equally towering man could decipher what was musing on the older man's mind.

"Wait," Hanji finally said. "Do I not have a say to this? I am the one involved."

"What is your say, Squad Leader Hanji?" the man, a member of the council, in formal clothes with a pipe hanging from his lips asked.

Sighing deeply and closing her eyes for a bit of a calming effect, Hanji Zoe started to rise from her seat, slowly at first, and suddenly…

She slammed both her palms on the table and started screaming obscenities.

The expedition went as planned and despite the number of fallen soldiers, it was deemed as successful. After all, they were able to trace a path from the wall to the eastern side of the plains. It was good enough for the Legion.

As soon as she reached the barracks, she dashed to her room, all the while ordering her assistant, Moblit, to clean up the laboratory. She ordered him to pack up every single research note in a case and drop it off to her room. Bewildered, Moblit did as what he was told. By midnight, all her research paraphernalia were stacked in her room and all her clothes and essentials stuffed in a suitcase.

"What exactly is going on, Squad leader?" Moblit asked as he assisted his boss in loading her valuables in a cart.

"It's best that you don't know the details, Moblit. But I have one more task for you. I hope you don't mind."

"Sure, Squad Leader. I'll do what I can."

"Watch that midget for me. I'll be gone for a while. Just don't let him see you watching him. He'll pound you with questions and you'll be on the losing end if he decides to be ruthless." The brunette said, utilizing an as-a-matter-of-fact tone to hide the quivers. It was around half-past midnight when Hanji Zoe galloped away, leaving a really baffled and worried Moblit.

The following morning, Levi entered a very clean and unslept in room of a certain squad leader. The short-statured corporal met with an empty and organized laboratory that made him restless and uneasy and really irritated that he began to scour the barracks as if the microorganisms are titans themselves.

Meanwhile, inside Wall Sina, the preparations were on the way. A week was long enough for them to get to know each other and be comfortable with each other's presence. The morning after the seventh day, the wedding will transpire.

A wedding. _The_ wedding…

The wedding of Hanji Zoe.

It was during one of those gatherings that the man saw her first. Erwin took her as his female companion and without her uniform and gears and with the proper usage of cosmetics, Hanji Zoe looked female and very interesting. Coupled with the intelligence and the appropriate dress, she was captivating.

Indeed, she captured the eye of a noble man's son. And as spoiled as most noble men's sons are, he wanted her as his wife as soon as possible.

The offer for her hand was indisputably tempting. It was a fair deal and it is something not even the shrewd Erwin Smith could counter. The bargain was absolutely fool-proof and the chip is the exact tool that not one of any of the Scouting Legion's soldiers would bother letting go of.

Hanji Zoe's hand in marriage in exchange of complete and infinite sponsorship for expeditions of the Scouting Legion.

The tool was the word "infinite". Not even Erwin could decline such an offer. It was necessary and highly essential to gain the sponsorship of a powerful man. The funds for their corps will escalate and they wouldn't have any worries on the maintenance of gears and facilities. The research will be on top shape and the number of times they can go move out will be unhindered. It was a sweet deal.

And Hanji knows it.

The Scouting Legion was everything to her. It meant so much to her. The soldiers, even the fallen ones, were her cherished comrades, important individuals that form her intricate memories. Erwin, Mike and Levi are her family and she would do everything, anything, to make sure they advance. After all, sacrifice is part of being a soldier enlisted in the Legion.

This, perhaps, is her sacrifice.

"_Oi_ Hanji, are you really sure you're up to this?" Mike asked.

It was the morning after the seventh day. Mike was providing a rather sorry excuse of moral support as he leaned by the wall, watching as three ladies fixed the bottom layers of Hanji's wedding dress. The bride was standing so stiff that she could've passed for a statue. Mike couldn't even tell if she was breathing.

But, he as to admit, his comrade-at-arms looked spectacular on that dress. She was so beautiful that the tall man could feel his chest swell from pride. It was the feeling of seeing a younger sister on her big day.

"Hanji,"

"I'm doing this. I'm doing this. I am doing this. Damnnit, Mike! Don't ask me if I'm sure because the only thing I'm sure is I'm dying soon." She replied, trying to control her voice and trying yet failing to get a hold of her hay wired emotions.

"Hey," she said, barely a whisper. "What the fuck am I going to do when I see him?"

Mike was expecting the question. He was actually prepared for it but she just went on with her thoughts, like she always does when her mind has so many ideas bombarding her skull.

"He is a very important person to me. I couldn't imagine life without him by my side. We worked together, eat meals together, fight together. We even get to sleep together although that means we're both on the same room snoring like a bunch of worn-out teenagers." Hanji started, chuckling slightly at the thought of the many times, Levi would sleep over her bunk just to calm his night terrors. He would sleep sitting down at the edge of the small bed and wake up earlier than Hanji to return to his room.

"He means a lot to me. I don't even know why I ran away and not tell him any of this." She ended.

"You ran away, Hanji, because you're in love with the midget and you're scared shitless because you know he loves you back and he won't fucking agree to this Wall-Maria-be-damned arrangement of marriage." Mike replied, keeping his cool but his tone said otherwise.

Hanji digested his words. Her friend was right. She was afraid… afraid of what he'll do and what purgatory will he unleash if he finds out about this. She's afraid that he'll hate her gravely enough to replace the love that she knew was there.

In all her experiences in battle, this is the only time Hanji Zoe, squad leader and the smartest and craziest soldier in the Legion, felt ultimately frightened and powerless.

Finally, it was time. The man to be her husband stood at the altar, a smile painted on his rather handsome face. Hanji breathed in deeply and tried to think of dead titans or a pile of shit just to distract her from any thoughts concerning a certain Lance Corporal.

Walking midway down the aisle, the blossoming bride stopped short as a scream came from the church's entrance. Her name was being called and the tone from which it was accompanied by sounded urgent and frantic.

It was Moblit.

"Squad Leader! SQUAD LEADER! SQUAD LEADER HANJI ZOE!"

Panting, the loyal subordinate ran like a titan was on his heels. Erwin and Mike stood up from their seats, their faces exhibiting worries. Moblit dropped to his knees in front of Hanji due to exhaustion. He was out of breath and he was wearing his gear. It appears that he has a bruise forming on the corner of his mouth implying that he must've encountered a fist somewhere down the road.

"Moblit, what-"

"Lance Corporal… Lance… Corporal… Lance…" the tired man panted and chanted. Hanji could feel cold sweat at her nape. Taking a deep breath, Moblit continued, "Lance Corporal Levi is battling titans as we speak, squad leader. He is not fit for battle. He thought you died in battle on our last expedition, squad leader. He thought you're dead. He thought you are dead."

It took a second for Hanji to think about everything. She looked at the man at the alter then shifted her gaze to Erwin and Mike. Weakly she smiled at them.

Ripping the hem of her skirt, she ditched her veil and ordered Moblit to remove his gear. Moblit, despite his incapacity to breath normally, chuckled and handed his superior officer a suitcase. Inside were her gears, ready for use.

When she found Levi, broken and bruised, she panicked but not long enough to be careless. With much determination and passion, she slit the nape of the aberrant and watch it fall to its knees as it disintegrates.

"LEVI! LEVI! LEVI! DAMN IT, HANG IN THERE!" she cried. His eyes were glazed and empty orbs. Hanji started bickering orders and a lot of movement went on.

"I'm sorry, Levi. I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I won't do it again. I swear I'll never leave you again. I'm back. I'm home."

She cupped his face and kissed his cheeks and wrapped her arms around his neck as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She kept muttering apologies in between hiccups and sniffs. She explained everything to him but somehow she never got a response. She figured she's not making any sense because her snot and tears were disgusting him.

"You're humanity's strongest, damn it! Fight! Keep fighting. Please, keep fighting. Please, Levi. Don't die! Don't you dare die on me! Keep fighting, damn it. Fight for me. I'm here now. I'll fight with you. I'll fight for you. I'll fucking clean the fucking toilets in all of Wall Sina! Don't leave me, Levi!"

Then, he asked who the bastard was. That question quieted her.

Then, came the confession. She couldn't keep herself from chuckling and smiling and being thankful that the man in her arms is still alive and just asked her hand in marriage in the shittiest way possible. In her mind, he is never short of her expectations.

That evening, she cleaned his wounds and changed his bandages. She even made soup for him.

She took her time. He is after all, injured and she doesn't want to add any more stress.

"Ask it, Hanji. I'll answer it." The short man finally said.

"Why didn't you stop me? You could've stopped me. I would've stopped right there and don't give a titan's ass about what Erwin or Mike would've done if you showed up there and just stood there."

Levi placed the soup bowl down. He motioned with his fingers for her to come closer and she obeyed. He grabbed her head and rested his forehead into hers just as he did moments ago.

"I didn't know you were getting married, shitty glasses. I thought you were dead. It wasn't until you showed up in that shitty white dress that I figured that you were off to marry a noble for the Legion." He started. "Plus, you kept apologizing like shit so it was easy to figure out."

"Would you have disagreed?" she asked, uncharacteristically meekly.

Levi didn't answer her. Instead, he shortened further the distance between their lips and let the kiss linger a while.

"Stay with me tonight."

Hanji smiled and pecked his nose.

"Of course, I'll stay with you tonight. But, I'm not sleeping sitting down."

A smirk escaped from the Levi's lips and the night went on peacefully for both soldiers.

The following morning, Hanji woke up alone. Of course, her initial reaction was panic but then, a note at the side table eased her worries.

_Shitty Glasses,_

_Went out for early morning exercise. _

_I have a special menu to deliver to your pets outside the walls. _

_Levi._

The smile turned into a cackle and the cackle turned into laughter. Hurriedly, Hanji Zoe jumped out of bed and dashed outside to the stables.

As she was galloping to Wall Sina, Mike and Erwin are both sweating like pigs in a grave attempt to stop Lance Corporal Levi in making mincemeat out of a noble man's son.

-owari-


End file.
